Currently, with continuous development of communications technologies, a 4G communications network based on a Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) technology emerges. The 4G communications network has advantages such as a fast network speed, good communication quality, and always in service, and brings good experience to a user.
However, in a process in which the user uses a terminal device in the 4G communications network, if a configuration of a cell in which the terminal device is located is abnormal, power consumption of the terminal device increases, and consequently a battery life of the terminal device is relatively short and cannot meet a requirement of the user in actual use.